De sentimientos y planes fallidos
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Nagisa es consciente de que Makoto va a necesitar un pequeño empujoncito, pero es que lo que tienen planeado hacer sus amigos no tiene nada de pequeño, de hecho es la mayor tontería que ha escuchado en su vida.


**Disclaimer: **Free no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Haruka Nanase era un chico serio, callado y poco sociable, pero, exceptuado alguna que otra sonrisa de dientes afilados, conocía perfectamente cada uno de los gestos que hacían sus amigos; y era precisamente por eso por lo que le extrañaba ver a Makoto así, pues podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a su mejor amigo mirando a un punto indefinido, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.<p>

La cabeza de Nagisa apareció repentinamente sobre la superficie del agua, salpicándoles y sacando a Makoto de su ensimismamiento.

―¿Qué tal ha sido mi tiempo, Mako-chan?―preguntó el rubio, con la misma emoción que siempre caracterizaba su voz.

Makoto, ahora más rojo que antes debido a que había notado la mirada curiosa de Haru, miró el cronómetro que había parado hacía solo unos momentos.

―Has mejorado mucho desde el año pasado, Nagisa―respondió, fingiendo estar tan calmado como siempre y esbozando una sonrisa que Haru no terminó de creerse.

La sonrisa de Nagisa se ensanchó.

―¿Sí? ¡Rei-chan y yo nos estamos esforzando mucho para ser tan buenos como Haru-chan y como tú! Aunque la verdad es que, pese a que todos trabajamos duro, el equipo no es tan bueno como el año pasado―admitió, revolviéndose el pelo de forma despreocupada.

El muchacho volvió a sumergirse en el agua y Haru miró fijamente a Makoto, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Qué pasa?―inquirió Makoto de mala gana, mirando hacia otro lado.

―Nada―respondió Haru secamente.

Al menos a él no le pasaba nada.

O-o-O

Makoto suspiró profundamente en cuanto entró a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Haru no había dicho nada durante el camino de vuelta a casa, pero estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de algo, de ese algo que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía meses.

Al principio no sabía lo que era. Siendo sinceros, pocas veces en su vida se había fijado en alguien, sus amigos siempre habían sido más importantes para él y creyó que era por eso por lo que estaba con la cabeza en las nubes más que de costumbre, porque les echaba de menos.

Sin embargo, poco después de llegar a esa conclusión se dio cuenta de algo que intentó ignorar tanto como le fue posible y que finalmente tuvo que admitir: Nagisa era el protagonista de sus pensamientos mucho más a menudo que Haru, Rin y Rei.

Intentó sacárselo de la cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo cada vez que pensaba en él y, la primera vez que volvieron a quedar todos juntos, se dio cuenta cuando miró a Nagisa por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde, de que no iba a funcionar.

Así que se resignó y aceptó que estaba enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos. Simplemente tenía la intención de dejarlo pasar y olvidarse de él con el tiempo, pero, ahora que Haru se había dado cuenta, no estaba tan seguro que eso fuese posible.

O-o-O

Rei esperó a que las puertas del tren se cerraran para mirar con una sonrisa pícara a Nagisa que, al ver el brillo que tenían sus ojos tras los cristales, tragó saliva, conteniendo las ganas de huir.

―Es lógico que hayas mejorado―enunció, como si de una teoría pensada hasta la saciedad se tratara―, cualquier ser humano tendería a acelerar de tener algo que le atrae en el borde de la piscina.

Nagisa se puso rígido y palideció bruscamente ante las palabras de su amigo.

―¿De qué... de qué estás hablando?―tartamudeó, intentando aparentar entereza sin demasiado éxito.

Rei se subió las gafas y sonrió con suficiencia.

―Hablo de que no todos los días tienes a Makoto-sempai cronometrándote―respondió con sencillez―, el hecho de demostrarle precisamente a él que has mejorado supone una motivación bastante efectiva.

―¿Lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo?

―Sería decepcionante por mi parte no haberme dado cuenta de algo tan sumamente obvio―aclaró algo ofendido―. Lo he tenido claro desde aquella vez en la que fuimos a entrenar al mar. Pero descuida, he estado observándole y, a juzgar por su actitud, no parece haberse dado cuenta.

El color regresó poco a poco al rostro de Nagisa y este tomó una decisión: si no era capaz de disimular, tendría que pasar a la acción.

O-o-O

Nagisa se restregó las manos por la cara y deseó fervientemente que eso no estuviese pasando.

―¿Y si nada de eso funciona?―preguntó, pues no confiaba demasiado en los planes de sus amigos.

Cuando Rei le contó a Haru y a Rin lo que le pasaba en contra de su voluntad, Haru afirmó que Makoto nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos si no le daban un pequeño empujoncito. Y por pequeño empujoncito Nagisa entendía cosas diferentes a lo que entendían sus amigos.

Nunca en su vida pensó que en algún momento él sería el más lógico del grupo, pero, cuando les dijo que simplemente se lo contaría y punto, ellos se negaron y empezaron a idear planes absurdos y descabellados que, para colmo, hasta Rei apoyaba.

Nagisa tenía la sensación de que, además de que no iban a funcionar, Makoto acabaría sospechando algo.

―Si no funciona, os encerraremos en una habitación hasta que lo acepte―sentenció Haru, que no parecía estar bromeando.

Rei asintió, dando por buena esa decisión y Rin también estuvo de acuerdo.

―Pues bien, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, doy comienzo al plan A.

O-o-O

Makoto había tenido un mal presentimiento desde el mismísimo momento en el que había visto a Haru y a Rin en la puerta de su casa y le habían obligado a vestirse para ir a la casa del pelirrojo.

Por algún motivo, ese mal presentimiento se había hecho aún más fuerte cuando comprobó que Nagisa y Rei ya estaban allí, el primero intentando aparentar la inocencia que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo y el segundo con una chispa de pura maldad brillando tras los cristales de sus gafas.

Y en esos momentos, mientras Rin giraba entre sus dedos la botella de cristal que momentos antes él mismo se había encargado de vaciar, supo que había hecho bien al esperarse lo peor.

―¿Y bien?―inquirió, sin dejar de juguetear con la botella, esperando una respuesta a su propuesta.

―No―respondió de inmediato Makoto, notando cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Rei le puso una mano en el hombro y, pese a que estaba completamente serio, Makoto seguía sin fiarse de él.

―En el caso de tener la seriedad que supuestamente nos correspondería tener, participar en un juego tan infantil como lo es la botella no debería suponer ningún problema para nuestro orgullo o nuestra virilidad.

Haru asintió con parsimonia a su lado.

―Si te da vergüenza puedo empezar yo para que veas que no pasa nada.

Hizo girar la botella, deteniéndola descaradamente y, con calma, se inclinó sobre los labios de Rin, que se había puesto violentamente rojo.

―¡No es lo mismo!―protestó Makoto una vez se hubieron separado―¡Vosotros dos estáis saliendo!

Rin enrojeció aún más y, clavando la vista en el suelo, murmuró algo sobre un exhibicionista sin sentido de la vergüenza.

―Imagina que a alguno de nosotros nos tocase besarle a él, Haru, ¿te gustaría?

El susodicho se encogió de hombros y, sin variar un ápice su expresión, respondió.

―No os pasaría nada malo, besa bien. Aunque a veces los dientes…

El puño de Rin se estrelló sin previo aviso en su brazo, obligándole a dejar la frase a medias.

―Me niego―sentenció Makoto.

Rei suspiró exageradamente al ver que el plan A no había funcionado.

―Está bien―El tono con el que pronuncio esas dos palabras provocó que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Makoto―, entonces simplemente veremos una peli de miedo.

O-o-O

Makoto maldijo el momento en el que decidió hacer caso a sus amigos y, sin poder conciliar el sueño, dio una vuelta más en la cama.

No tenía del todo claro lo que intentaban conseguir, pero la víctima de sus fechorías era él, sin duda alguna.

Cuando se negó a jugar a la botella, Rei puso una peli de miedo en contra de su voluntad y ese había sido el resultado: una maldita noche sin pegar ojo.

Se puso en pie con un suspiro y, esquivando los cuerpos de sus amigos, salió de la habitación.

El camino a oscuras hasta el baño le pareció interminable y, tras lavarse la cara, se quedó observando su reflejo, pensativo.

Hasta hacía un par de días no había notado ningún cambio en la actitud de sus amigos, ¿qué había pasado para que la tomaran con él?

"Mierda."

Recordó a Haru observándole detenidamente el día que visitaron el club de natación y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo; al parecer no podía ocultarle nada durante mucho tiempo.

En el mismísimo instante en el que decidió que mataría a su mejor amigo en cuanto se despertase, la luz del baño comenzó a parpadear y, al cabo de unos segundos, se apagó.

Respiró hondo, intentando no pensar en la dichosa película y salió al pasillo con lentitud, tanteando la pared en busca del interruptor de luz.

Cuando por fin lo encontró algo se subió de un salto a su espalda y, con el corazón desbocado, encendió por fin la luz.

―¿Nagisa? ¿Qué…?

La boca del rubio le impidió continuar hablando y, a pesar de la sorpresa, él no puso ninguna objeción. Fue la voz de Rei lo que finalmente le obligó a apartarse de él.

―Al final nuestro plan ha sido un éxito―dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Haru le miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja.

―Nada de lo que planeamos ha salido bien.

Nagisa sonrió, había hecho bien en desconfiar del plan y actuar por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estoy feliz porque al fin he escrito un Makonagi y por otra... ¿QUÉ MIERDA HE ESCRITO? Sé que me merezco una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero por lo menos esperad hasta que se acabe Free, anda.


End file.
